


rain kisses

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Happy Death Day (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Trans Male Character, giggly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Tree and Carter swim in the rain (and makeout a little)





	rain kisses

"It's fuckin cold as shit." Carter said, stating the obvious. Tree rolled her eyes. The had just got caught in the middle of quite a heavy rain. There were no weather warnings for today, which made it worse. Unexpected rain showers did not exactly work well with the date they had been planning on.

Tree looked around from under the gazebo they had found, trying to find some way they could get home (aka their separate dorms), but only found the parks lake. She thought for a moment before giggling to herself, which made Carter look at her with a confused expression.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Tree asked, pointing at the lake. Carter thought for a moment before laughing.

"I mean, we'll be soaked anyways." He sighed, shrugging. "Why not?" He said, standing up from the table, grabbing Tree's hand, guiding her with him outside the gazebo, making the two start to get the water dropping onto them.

"Wow, the rain makes me wetter than you." Tree said, making Carter immediately shove her arm. "Oh, come on, babe." Tree laughed as Carter let go of her hand and walked to the lake without her, noticing him holding back his laughs with a smile.

Tree jogged slightly to catch up to him. They got to the lake and she kneeled down towards the water. "Well, this'll be cold." She muttered, dipping her fingers into the water. "Should be fun." She said, tugging at her shirt to take it off. Carter hesitated before doing the same. "Your binder looks cool, by the way." Tree complimented, looking him up and down, ignoring scars she saw.

It was true that Carter was a trans guy, which Tree only found out after he told her on one of their dates. Tree didn't know much about that kind of thing, but supported her boyfriend either way.

The two laughed slightly as they stepped into the water, shivering slightly at the cold of the water. They got used to it after a while, and started to fuck around with each other and the water. Splashing each other, having those breath-holding contests, and maybe kissing a bit.

"Hey!" Tree shouted when Carter splashed her in the face with the water. She chuckled, swimming a bit faster to catch up with him and splash him in the face as well. They both laughed, Carter looking at her lovingly when he stopped laughing. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I'd love to take a picture." Carter joked. Tree rolled her eyes, swimming closer and cupping her hands around his face, bringing him into a kiss. It was more of laughing than actual kissing, but they both put in the effort.

"You're pretty cute drenched in water." Carter said, smiling as they pulled away from the kiss. Tree had put pink streaks in her hair after the...events...happened, as it was something she always wanted to try, and apparently she had done it during one of the incarnations. She looked really good currently, her hair flattened due to the rain and the lake water. Even if it was a bit dark to see her.

"That's a kink somewhere." Tree said, laughing when Carter pushed her back and into the water. Carter scoffed, still smiling. Tree loved that smile, the kind where his teeth would show, and his eyes would scrunch up a bit.

"Way to ruin a moment." Carter muttered.

"Fine vagina always knows how to ruin a moment."

The ambience of their laughs and the rain hitting the water and sometimes falling through the trees (hah) was a nice white noise to them both approaching once again and pulling each other into a kiss.

It was quite a passionate kiss, hands wandering the other persons skin a bit. They both pulled away, giggling slightly. "Don't look at me like that, you're too cute." Tree muttered, pushing her hand onto Carter's face and pushing gently, making him laugh.

"You're cute." Carter muttered. "But we should probably get back to our dorms, you have that test tomorrow, remember?" Carter didn't really want to leave the date, but it was late and they needed their sleep. Whether they go to separate dorms or the same one was up to them both to decide.

Tree groaned. "Right, the bullshit law test." She muttered. "Yeah. It's getting a bit late." She said. "Let's uh, go find our clothes and get back."

The two did that, finding their clothes and putting them on, over their drenched bodies, which was not very easy, considering the clothes were also drenched from the rain.

The two walked slowly, joking about how they would get a cold at this rate. They both made it to Tree's dorm, where Carter simply kissed her goodbye. Tree sighed, walking into her dorm, getting the floor wet in the process.

"How was your date?" A dorm mate asked.

"Pretty nice, actually." She smiled. It was really true, it was a nice date.


End file.
